


Melted Popsicle's on Tanned Skin

by Holly55



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Other characters will come in later, not sure where I'm going with this yet, so we'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly55/pseuds/Holly55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is just a kid looking to get some money, but he ended up finding a few friends instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted Popsicle's on Tanned Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a prologue also. I guess this is sort of like a flash back of how their friendship started? Like I said, I don't really know where this is going either, so bear with me. I've been wanting to start a multi-chapter fic for awhile and this was the first spark of inspiration I got. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was a hot, mid-summer day at the beach, and Roxas was having no fun whatsoever. Being an employee at the Blue skies Ice Cream shop, he was more-so bored out of his mind rather than enjoying his summer like he should be. Although, it wasn't exactly like he had any other option. He was severely low on cash, and his best bet at getting a quick job was this place. Granted, most days were slow, so it wasn't like he was getting money anyway. At this rate, he had a better chance of getting heatstroke than a customer.  
"Ugh," Roxas leaned forward on the serving counter in an exasperated state, letting one of his hands hang off of the edge lazily. 

"S'been slow recently.." The blonde boy mumbled to himself, chin resting on his palm as he stared out at the teasingly cool water. The waves lapping at the sand and leaving a few washed up sea shells on the shore. Roxas let his mind wander; thoughts of being able to run down to the water and just jump in, letting himself be engulfed by the cold feeling. It would feel incredible, a polar opposite of what he was feeling right now. Roxas frowned. 

"No one ever comes to this beach anymore...It's basically abandoned." He said, casting a look around the ice cream stand, just to make sure no one was standing there impatiently waiting for his complete, undivided attention. When he was positive no one was there, Roxas turned back to the water, but soon found that something else had caught his attention instead. 

"What...Is that?" He asked, squinting and leaning forward slightly, hoping to inspect that blurb of color better, though he really couldn't. All he could tell was that from this far, a mass of red color was bobbing in the water. Only when the waves died down a little more did Roxas realize that what he was looking at was a mass of hair sitting on the head of some tall, tanned stranger. He was confused; why would anyone come all the way out here to this beach? It wasn't even one of the better ones. They had so many more options, so many better options. Why this one? He wanted to ask, but he was clearly in no position to, so instead he decided to just sit back and watch the stranger from afar. At least it gave him some kind of entertainment. 

After awhile of sitting alone and bored in the tiny shack, Roxas figured that watching the stranger was no fun at all. While he did occasionally laugh at the stupid way they fell off of their surfboard, he soon grew bored again, and leaned against a wooden wall next to him, idly flicking bugs off of the counter. He sat like this for about ten minutes, and when Roxas finally looked up again, the man he was once watching was standing in front of him, his board under his arm, pressing against the light grey fabric of a jacket. The sleeves were cut, and it looked pretty thin. It was a good choice for this kind of weather.

"One, please," Those were the first words out of his mouth. Roxas stood straight, figuring that this guy didn't exactly know how ice cream stands really worked. 

"One of what? We don't sell just one flavor." 

"Anything ya' got." The red-head stranger smiled, placing his board against the front of the shop. Roxas knelt in front of a cooler behind the counter and opened it, examining its contents. 

"How about this?" He asked, pulling out a packaged, blue popsicle from the container.

"Sea salt? Nice, my favorite." The man took the ice cream without hesitation, then reached into the shallow pocket of his jacket and placed a few quarters onto the counter. Roxas took the money without complaint, deciding on not caring about whether or not it equaled the exact amount of payment, and returned to his bored starring. The stranger took a seat next to his board, leaning back against the wood of the shop before he unwrapped the ice cream and took a few bites. 

"How long you been sitting there like that?" He asked between bites. Roxas was actually a little surprised; he didn't expect the guy to strike up a conversation. 

"Uh," He paused to think, 

"Around an hour and a half or something." He said casually. Roxas got the feeling that this guy woudn't exactly reprimand him for not knowing his work schedule completely, and he hoped that this was the case. 

"Damn, sounds brutal." Thankfully, he was correct. 

"Yeah, it sucks. No one ever comes around this beach anymore either, so I never really get customers. But I get a paycheck from the money the other shops make, so it's not terrible." The stranger nodded in a way that looked like he understood completely, and Roxas went with it. 

"Which, by the way, gives me a question for you. What're you doing around these parts? I've never seen you here before, and no one ever comes around here. It's practically lifeless." Roxas waited patiently for the man to finish taking a bite of his ice cream. 

"Well, to be honest I like it better that way. Not so many idiots that clog up the place, ya' know? Plus, it gives me more free room to surf." 

"Yeah, I saw you out there," Roxas started to smirk, 

"How do you think you looked?" The man looked up at Roxas with a smirk of his own, a pale, solo popsicle stick was balancing between his teeth. 

"Like a damn fool." Both of them laughed a little at that, and they suddenly felt very comfortable with each other. It was kind of weird, especially for Roxas, considering he never was really fond of talking to people he had never met before. He wasn't shy necessarily, just more of an introvert. But with this guy, it was different somehow. He just felt at ease; like he'd known him his whole life. 

"The name's Axel, by the way." When Roxas heard him speak again, his brain automatically tuned in. 

"Roxas." He replied shortly, to which Axel nodded. 

"Cool. So, Roxas, since it's so dreary and lonesome down here, why'd you come here for work in the first place?" Axel asked, his hands moving behind his head as he leaned his head back against the wood. 

"Well, to be completely honest with you, I'm low on cash. Last job I got fired from, and I was desperate, so I took what I was handed and rolled with it." Axel chuckled and shook his head.  
"I like the way you think, Roxas. You're a pretty down to earth kinda' guy, huh?" Roxas shrugged as Axel turned to look at him. 

"If you say so." That moment was when the two thought of themselves as friends. They weren't sure if it was the banter, or if it was the way they just connected, but they knew that something there made them friends. Whatever sort of qualifications needed to be met, they were there. It was strange, who knew that one person could change your life so drastically?


End file.
